1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicular lamps employing light guides.
2. Description of the Related Art
The employing of light guides made of a transparent plastic material in vehicular lamps in order to create distributed light formations has been underway to date. Japanese Unexamined Pat. App. Pub. No. 2013-16460 describes forming, in a vehicular lamp furnished with a light source and a light guide, micro-roughened structure on an entrance face of the light guide, where light from the light source is incident. This is toward enhancing the light-exploitation efficiency, as a result of reducing reflection in the entrance face and increasing light entering the light guide through the entrance face.
Forming a micro-roughened structure on the entrance face as in JP Pub. No. 2013-16460 ends ups dispersing light omnidirectionally after it enters the light guide. The diffusing of light perpendicularly in the light-guide is undesirable from the perspective of creating a distributed light formation in automotive vehicular lamp.